A Stitched and Healed Heart
by BlackCaleb
Summary: After 400 years of losing his Sonja, Lucian finally allows himself to give his heart and fall in love with the first female of the Lycan tribe.
1. A Lost Rose

**Chap.1: A Lost Rose**

**I do not own anything with the Underworld series the only thing I own is Kalika and Kalika mean's a rose in Greek.**

It happened so quickly that Lucian couldn't think. He was just doing his normal nightly watching of his tribe when Sabas came running back from his nightly patrol with a woman in his arms.

"What happened Sabas?" Lucian asked

"I do not know Lucian I was doing the nightly patrol and I found her on the ground." Sabas explained as they took her to the healer.

Once arrived Sabas placed her gently on the bed and the healer took over. After a few minutes of looking at her wounds.

"Poor girl, she's been beaten; cut and I wouldn't be surprised if her attacker raped her." The healer started.

"What about the scraps on her knees?" Lucian asked

"Aaawww yes, I've noticed traces of a plant that grows near here and by looking at how raw the palm of her hands are, my guess would be that she crawled her way near here." He finished explaining. "I will return I need to get some more bandages."

He then left Sabas and Lucian alone.

"You can return to your nightly patrol Sabas, I will stay and make sure she's all right and maybe find out what happened to her." Lucian said to him

Sabas left and left Lucian alone with her. Looking at her Lucian estimated her to be around 24 years-old. Her hair seemed to be shoulder length and black but they were covered in dirt and dried blood. She also seemed to be a tall and thin woman but also curvy but Lucian couldn't be sure with her ripped and baggy dress she was wearing.

He could hear her slow heartbeat and breathing, but it was her pendant that caught his eye. He went to get a closer look and reached out his hand to feel its surface when suddenly she woke up in a gasp and grabbed his hand.

He could see that she was clearly frightened and confused.

"Stay calm, you are in no danger." Lucian said softly trying to reassure the frightened woman.

"Where am I?" she asked in a low and weak voice

"You are safe from any danger my lady I can assure you."

"Please my lord save me... I know I am dying but I have so much more to live." She said in slow breathes and Lucian could hear her heart barely beating.

He took her in his arms and moved some of hair away from her neck. Just before he went to her ear and whispered softly.

"Don't be afraid, this will only hurt for a while but once the pain goes away you will have a better life." Lucian whispered

That made Kalika smile slightly and then Lucian lowered his mouth onto her neck and bit down into her flesh with those bright ice blue eyes.

**Author's note: This is my first Underworld fic so please be nice on the reviews.**


	2. What Have You Done? I Saved You

**Chap.2: What Have You Done?... I Saved You**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**-Saa: I was thinking the story would be more in the 1600.**

**-HellKitten666: I'm happy to hear that you like it!!!!!**

**-justanothergaarafangurl: Yes I am going to update I'm just having a bit of a problem with my plot bunnies**

**-SuperDani a.: I'm happy you like it**

It felt like she drifting off in a deep sleep in a place of mist and darkness surrounded her. Kalika thought that she was in death.

Then it happened... pain. There was some kind of searing pain that ran through her body. It felt like her entire body was being burned by a scorching flame. Her bones cracked and reshaped and her body took on its new form. With that Kalika woke up gasping for air as the pain of the change was happening.

It was Kalika's loud and piercing screams that alerted all the men and Lucian that she was alive and transforming into the lycan. Lucian rushed over to Kalika and his heart broke as he watched her. She was twisting in all directions in such pain it made her cry. She noticed fur started to grow all over her body and her hands and feet were now paws.

Finally she was in her lycan form and in front of her was Lucian who was in his lycan for as well. He was making her understand in their lycan form that he was the alpha male and their leader. When he looked into her eyes he didn't see any fear or regret or admiration. Instead he found a soft, caring and even loving sparkle in her eyes.

They both ran out of the shelter and into the woods so that Kalika could discover her new senses and strength that she now possesses. Everything felt new and exciting to Kalika. Her smell and sight was heightening to a new extreme. She could smell the earth and the animals; she could even hear the trickle of water from a nearby stream.

She moved with such speed and grace as Kalika ran and darted through the trees. After her run and discovering her new speed & strength, Kalika focused and somehow was able to bring herself back to her human form which she found just as painful as turning into a lycan.

They both stood in front of each other trying to catch their breath and completely naked. After what seemed like hours, Kalika spoke first.

"What have you done to me?"Kalika asked

Lucian took in a breath before answering.

"I saved you, just like you asked me." He answered

"How is me changing into that thing saving me?"

Lucian walked towards her and noticed she was blushing a little when she saw him naked.

"You changed into a lycan and the way this transformation saves you is that by being a lycan you will be an immortal." Lucian explained

"And we all change back naked I presume?"

Lucian laughed at her question.

"Yes but not to worry... we keep some spare clothing around so we can return clothed."

He lead her to the spot for some spare clothing.

"Unfortunetly we don't have any clothes for a woman but we have some spare material at the cave, so you can make something for you to wear." Lucian explained as he handed her a pair of pants and a shirt.

He turned around to give her some privacy while she changed and so did he. Once they were finished they walked back to the cave.

"There is two things I would like to know." Kalika said

"What is it?" Lucian asked

"First what is your name?"

"Its Lucian and what is yours my lady?"

"Kalika and secondly is there a river or lake or pound nearby where I might bathe?"

Lucian had a smirk on his face.

"It's right over there." He answered as he led her to the river.

He then gave her a bar of soap and a towel.

"You might need these; I will be inside as so will all the men so you will be alone." Lucian answered

He then left Kalika alone so she could bathe. She took of the shirt and pants and left them next to her towel. She took the soap and then went into the river shivered slightly as she felt the cold water against her skin. After she was fully submerged by the water she started to lather the soap against her skin. She passed the soap over inch of her skin and in her hair removing all traces of dirt and dried blood.

She remembered with a clear precision what her attacker did to her. The beating, pulling her up by her hair, cutting her but the worst was when he raped her. She felt so helpless when he was rapping her and she couldn't fight him off while she kicked, clawed, bit him.

She then got out of the river, dried off and put her clothing on and it actually almost fit her quite well a little loose against her hips but it was unbearable. She walked to the cave and once inside she had the eyes of all the men on her as she walked over to Lucian.

He felt his heart skip a bit as he saw her walking towards him. He could see her shoulder length black hair and her curves as the clothes clung to her body. She was beautiful and had fierceness about her as she walked through the men to reach him.

Once she reached him he led her to place where they could be alone. They were near the food storage.

"I wanted to thank you Lucian for saving me and for everything." Kalika said in a soft voice.

"Your most welcome Kalika, and I have spoken to the men and they have all understood that none of them are to bother you or trying anything of a sexual matter." Lucian said

Kalika felt some tears build in her eyes but fought them back and placed her arms around Lucian in a hug and leaned her face against his shoulder. He smiled slightly as she hugged him and he closed his arms around her loving the feeling of her heat against him.

She looked up at Lucian and saw that he was watching her. He noticed how her eyes seemed to sparkle and the soft look she had. They bought thought of sharing a kiss but they simply broke away from their hug.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update but here you go.**


	3. Stars, Glittered In Her Eyes

**Chap.3: Stars, Glittered In Her Eyes**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!**

**David boreanaz's wife247: I'm happy to hear that you love it**

**Hope and loved: I'll update it I swear.**

**Teepartygirl: There will be more**

A year has passed since Kalika joined the lycans. Lucian noticed how well she was accepted by the other lycan men and how they all adored her. She might be slightly shorter than everyone and small, thinner and curvier than them all. Despite that Kalika prouved to be just as valuable as the men. In her lycan form she was just as strong as the men but she was faster with her smaller form which made her aerodynamically sound.

When she was in her human form she spent a good amount of time making clothes for everyone or fixing a loose stitch.

Also over the year Lucian fell slowly in love with Kalika. He loved everything about her: her laughter that sounds like soft chimed bells, the way her hair bounce when she run... even how her clothes clung to her curvy body showing off her feminine body.

On a beautiful clear night sky in the summer where you could see every star shine, Lucian had finally decided to tell Kalika how he feels about her. He started to walk around the base looking for her. He stopped, took a deep breath and listened closely. Kalika was by the river, humming to herself. He walked out to the river and found Kalika sitting under a tree combing out her wet hair.

"Let me help you." Lucian simply said as he walked behind Kalika.

Kalika who was too shocked by his words handed him her comb. Lucian took the comb in his hand and started to gently work out the knots from her shoulder length black hair. When he finished he sat down next to Kalika.

"Kalika, there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it Lucian?"

Lucian took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. This was the 3rd hardest thing he had to do:

Loving Sonja secretly

Watching her die while he was chained to the ground

Allowing himself to love someone.

"Throughout this year, you have been accepted, loved and adored by the men as they accepted you & placed you in their hearts-" Lucian started

"I agree that is true." Kalika replied

"Well there is someone here who also has placed you in their heart and wishes you to place them in your heart in a romantic way."

Kalika didn't answer; she only gave Lucian a very confused look.

"It is I Kalika, who wishes you to place me in your heart romantically." Lucian started "That is if you'll accept me."

Kalika looked deeply into Lucian's eyes and brushed away some hair at his temple. Lucian watched as the stars glittered in her eyes. He took her face in his hands and gently captured her lips in a soft first kiss.

Lucian's kiss was so soft and light almost like Kalika's lips were being kissed by feathers. Lucian stopped the kiss and they both kept their eyes closed while Lucian rested his forehead on Kalika's.

After a few seconds Kalika kissed Lucian passionately with all the love and strength she possessed. Lucian staggered a little but regained balance and returned Kalika's kiss with as much passion as she. They pulled apart and both looked flustered and Kalika's lips feeling a little swollen.

"I will accept you Lucian." Kalika answered

"Truly?"

"Yes... Lucian leader of the Lycan clan, I accept you in my heart."

Lucian and Kalika laughed a little in pure happiness and he then picked her up by her stomach and spun her around. Not far from the river stood Christos, Sabas and Raze who were happy for Lucian to finally allowing himself to love someone after so long.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update but here we go a little chapter^^**


	4. 50 Years Later

**Chap.4: 50 Years Later**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!! !!!**

**Superdani a.: I'm happy you love it and I like a wolf girl too!!!**

**Hope and love: Yippee you love it**

**David boreanaz's wife247: I know it was sappy but sappy is good.**

They all stood panting and trying to catch their breaths. Lucian looked at his lycan clan and saw that half of the clan were killed by the deathdealers. In return of the half massacre of the lycans, they killed every deathdealer that were sent to kill them.

No one talked as they mourned the deaths and knew that when the dawn appeared they would relocate.

Lucian walked around in a panic as he tried to find Kalika. He didn't want to think of the possibility that she died through the battle. He finally found her by a tree with a very young lycan now dead... resting on her knees.

When she heard Lucian's footsteps, she looked up at him with red eyes and her cheeks stained by her tears. It broke his heart when he saw Kalika, his rose covered in cuts all over her face and arms.

'' He risked his life to save me, even when I could have killed the vampire on my own with ease.'' Kalika sadly sighed as she got up ffrom the ground.

''Damnit Kalika, what were you thinking?-'' Lucian started

''Excuse me but what do you mean what was I thinking? Kalika asked

''Do you realize how close I came to losing you? How it could have been easy for you to have died tonight?'' Lucian growled with anger ''From now on Kalika you will be guarded at all times-'' Lucian started

But he was stopped when Kalika's hand came into contact with Lucian's face. He staggered a little with the pure shock of Kalika's slap. She has slapped him so hard that his cheek was still red with the imprint of her hand.

''Don't you dare insinuate that I can't take care of myself Lucian, don't you dare! You know better than anyone that I am stronger than any woman! I am your lover Lucian and you are my lover... and as my lover you should show me the same respect as any other lycan man!'' Kalika yelled at Luciana dn then turned around and marched in a huff to their bed.

**Three Hours Later (about 11 pm)**

Lucian walked to the bed where he found Kalika lying on her side with tears running down her face. He sat down next to Kalika and took her in his arms.

''I know you can fend for yourself and that you're stronger than you look. I got so afraid that you had gotten killed... I'm sorry Kalika, I am truly sorry. Will you forgive me?'' Lucian asked

Kalika looked at Lucian and brushed some hair away from the corner of his forehead. ''Of course I forgive you my love.'' Kalika answered while she wiped away the tears.

A faint smile crept up on Lucian's face. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, both her eyelids. Then kissed the corner of her eyes and trailed down until he found her lips and gave her a fiery kiss filled with passion. Without breaking their hungry, passionate kiss, they took off all of they're clothes. Lucian gently pushed Kalika down on the bed.

He then kissed her softly and left a trail of soft butterfly kisses from her mouth down to her inner thighs and back up to her swollen lips. They kissed each other softly but passionately as Lucian settled himself between her legs and gently pressed his body against Kalika's while keeping his weight in his arms.

He kept kissing her while he gently penetrated her and started to thrust deeply into her. Lucian who well not as young as he used to be was still in perfect shape. So much that he was able to take them both to their climaxes 4 times and then he crashed down onto Kalika shaking like a leaf.

He rolled off of Kalika and used the sheet to wip his chest clean as they were both panting. Kalika naturally rolled over and snuggled against Lucian's chest while he holds her.

''I love you Kalika.'' Lucian said

''I love you too Lucian.'' Kalika answered

She looked up and they both shared a soft long kiss and after they both drifted off to sleep only to wake & make love 3 more times. After all they're love making... in that night Lucian and Kalika's twins were made.

**Author's Note: Tada... they are going to have twins!!!! plus I wanted some major time advancement in the fic... so voilà.**


	5. Lamb,Wolf,Dress,Good Clothes,You're What

**Chap.5: Lamb, Wolf, A Dress & Good Clothes and You're What?**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**-HellKitten666: I will make it a little longer**

**-Hope and love: Happy you love it**

**-Superdani a.: Oh yes twins will be a lot of fun to write**

**-David boreanaz's wife247: He does deserve happiness**

Kalika stood infront of a mirror while her best friend Arabella tightened the lacing in the back of the dress. Her hair was washed, combed, half of it was in a bop on the top of head while the rest was a cascade of curls. She thought of that night a month ago.

**Beginning of Flashback**

''Are you sure?'' Kalika asked as she looked into the eyes of her lover.

''Of course I'm sure Kalika! Our love is great but we will be greater and remembered.'' Lucian answered

''Then let us be great and remembered.'' Kalika replied

Lucian smiled a faint smile, then kissed Kalika softly and lovingly.

**End of Flashback**

Kalika took a long look at herself in the full length mirror and she was a vision in silk & lace. Her dress was composed of: a corset down to her hips with little beads, lace sleeves which finished in points at her hands, a beautiful bell-shaped skirt of satin and was covered with lace.

There was a sudden knock on the door, she turned and saw Sabas come in.

''Sabas, what do you think?'' Kalika asked as she turned slowly around

''I believe that the heavens are jealous by your beauty.'' Sabas honestly answered

She walked over to Sabas and hugged him. ''Thank you Sabas, not for the compliment but for finding me that dreadfull night in the woods.''

''You are most welcome Kalika.'' Sabas answered as he hugged her back. ''It's time to go.'' He softly said

They both left the room and walked down a corridor, which led out to a garden filled with hidden beauty and an archway.

''Here comes the lamb to the the wolves.'' Kalika thought until she stopped walking

''Listen all and listen well!'' Raze exclaimed in his usual deep, gravelly voice. ''This night will always be remembered as on this night we celebrate the joining of Lucian; The First of the Lycans and Kalika; The First of the Lycans-'' Raze started

Kalika and Lucian looked at each other and both whispered I love you to each other.

Raze took the beautiful ceremonial dagger that Lucian forged. ''By this dagger, they will be eternally joined by blood.'' Raze finished as he gave the dagger to Kalika first.

''Lucian, I gladly join you by blood making our union eternal. I take thee as my husband.'' Kalika said in a clear voice

She took the dagger and in one fluid move she slashed her palm. She gave the dagger to Lucian.

''Kalika, I join you by blood making our union eternal. I take thee as my bride.'' Lucian replied

He took the dagger and slashed his palm and gave Raze the dagger. Raze took out a red sash and walked infront of Kalika & Lucian. He placed their bleeding palms together and tied their wrists with the sash.

''This sash now binds your blood. It can only be removed after you have joined yourselves by mind, body and soul. I now present Lucian and his bride Kalika; The First husband & wife of the Lycans. Lucian you may kiss your bride.''

"Gladly.'' Lucian answered with a smile and then kissed Kalika.

**Later that night**

Lucian pushed the door open with his foot as he carried Kalika to their room. Once inside with the door locked Kalika was in awe. Inside the room were so many white candles with dancing flames that she lost count.

"Lucian, this is perfection my love." Kalika softly said

"I beg to differ, my bride for you are perfection." Lucian answered

He kissed her softly as she brought her arms behind his neck. They kept kissing until she felt the edge of the bed behind her knees. Kalika turned so her back was facing Lucian.

She felt his hands work on undoing the laces of her white wedding dress. When he finished he gently pushed the dress off her shoulders, which fell down to the ground in a white puddle of lace & satin. She stepped out of her dress and turned to face Lucian.

He was mesmerized by her naked body which now had a soft golden glow. He barely noticed her soft hands as she removed his good presentable clothes; until he felt the cool air against his naked skin.

She kissed him passionately as he pulled her body closer to make a perfect mould. Her body was so soft against his especially as she pressed & brushed her breast against his chest. He kissed her until they found their way in bed, under the covers.

"I love you Kalika so much." Lucian said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

She pressed her hand against his cheek which he kissed. "I love you too Lucian... please make love to me Lucian." Kalika pleaded

"As you wish." Lucian replied

He kissed her lips with passion and a fiery need. He kissed leaving a moist trail as he went down to her clitoris and kept "kissing" her there until Kalika was about to explode. She grabbed him by the shoulders and urgently pulled him back up so she could kiss him.

She felt him settle between her legs as they kissed hot, wild and urgent kisses. She didn't react when he trusted into her, she gasped loudly after. Never have they made love like this with such passion, need and strength. When they both finished they just layed there sweating, panting with their hearts pounding.

**Later That Night**

Lucian woke up in shock from a deep sleep. Kalika was violently throwing up in a bucket in the corner of the room. He leaped out of bed naked with a light wool blanket, which he draped over Kalika's naked body.

"Kalika my love, what is it? Are you ill?" Lucian asked

She wiped away her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No Lucian, I'm not ill... I'm pregnant." Kalika answered weekly

"You're what?"

"Pregnant, Lucian."

" I'm sorry but my brain stopped for a second or two... I thought you said you were pregnant."

"Lucian, I am pregnant."

"You're what?"

Kalika was frustrated so she grabbed Lucian's hand on her stomach. Lucian who thought this was Kalika's sense of humour in play, let her put his hand on her stomach.

"Kalika, you're pregnant!" Lucian exclaimed in shock as he felt the twins' heartbeats.

Kalika rolled her eyes at Lucian.

"I've heard and felt two sets of heartbeats. We are having twins Lucian."

"Twins... I'm going to be a father." Lucian whispered fearing that this was just a dream.

Kalika took Lucian's face in her hands. "Yes my love; you will be father and I will be a mother... we are going to parents. I know it's been month but I've been trying to find the right time to tell you." Kalika looked into Lucian's eyes and found sadness. "Why this look of sadness in your eyes Lucian?" Kalika asked

"I know it is our wedding night but I always seem to think what could have happened with my son." Lucian answered

"I understand my love but Sonja wouldn't want you to remain in pain and sadness." Kalika replied as she got up and was feeling a little better.

Lucian helped Kalika walking to bed and tuck her into bed and then joining her in their bed. Lucian turned on his side and placed his arm over her stomach, so they could sleep spooning.

"I love you Kalika." Lucian whispered as he kissed her neck

"I love you too Lucian." Kalika answered

Then they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms while closely listening to their twins' heartbeats.

**Author's Note: Here is the Lycan wedding that I invented but I wanted it that you could guess it. Plus I thought it would be a great day for Lucian by marrying Kalika and also finding out that she was pregnant.**


	6. Fresh Meat & Names

**Chap.6: Fresh Meat & Names**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Superdani a.: Yes they are!**

**Hope and love: Happy you love it**

**David boreanaz's wife247: I am flattered that you think my story is great**

Loud, thundering screams were the only thing that could be heard. Never has any Lycan heard that sound not even when tortured. Lucian rushed into the room and found the source of the screaming.

There on the bed was Kalika; covered in blood, sweat and tears with her legs spread wide giving birth to their twins.

''Where the hell have you been?'' Kalika screamed in pain

''I was hunting-'' Lucian started

''Kalika, you are at 9 cm.'' Tiberus answered

''Oh my God Kalika, we're at 9 cm!'' Lucian exclaimed

Kalika grabbed Lucian's shirt collar and pulled down until they were face to face.

''WE? WE? You listen closely I'm in this because of your stupid, directly orientated persistent sperm! If you don't shut the hell up I will open you continually 9 cm until you bleed to death!'' Kalika snarled and growled at her husband and then shoved him off.

Lucian only smiled and shook his head at Kalika. Never has he seen any woman braver or stronger than his Kalika giving birth. After an hour of wait, Kalika sat up quickly.

''Lucian, this is it. It's time.'' Kalika grunted

Tiberus came over and checked on Kalika.

''Okay Kalika, it's time now to push.''

Kalika grabbed Lucian's hand and started to push. Something was wrong, terribly wrong; as Kalika was pushing out one of the twins... there was blood. A river of blood was gushing out of her as Tiberus ripped the twins out.

''Blood, there's so much blood.'' Kalika whispered and then drifted off while her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Out of nowhere Deathdealers swarmed in and attacked. Lucian was immediately pushed down to the ground and was forced to watch the massacre. 10 were on the twins devouring them while many raped and killed Kalika.

Coming in the room like a wave of mist was Victor. He took out a silver dagger and plunged it's in and slowly carved out her heart. Lucian fought like a devil in holy water trying to get to his Kalika but only to be punched in the stomach over and over by the Deathdealers. Heart in his hand Victor brought it up to his mouth, bit into it and drained it dry. Once dry he crushed it to ashes*.

''You took away my daughter so I'm taking away your wife and children.'' Victor explained as he plunged his hand in Lucian and violently ripped out his heart.

Lucian woke up violently as if he received an electric shock through his body. He checked his body through rapid pants. He then sighed a sigh of relief when he looked down. There was his Kalika, his little light of love* fast asleep, still 6 months pregnant. He layed back down snuggled up against her back and draped his arm over her stomach.

''What's wrong Lucian... what is it?'' Kalika asked sleepily

''Nothing's wrong sweetheart, I just had a bad dream but I'm okay... go back to sleep.'' Lucian replied

''Okay, I love you Lucian.'' Kalika whispered

''I love you too Kalika.'' Lucian answered as he gently kissed her neck and then drifted off to sleep.

**5 Days Later**

Lucian stood in awe as he watched Kalika working with the newest members of the Lycan clan with the help of raze. They were teaching them self defence, survival skills and how to understand their new lives with the potential danger than follows it.

''Okay Raze and I are going to see if you've mastered what we have thought you.'' Kalika stated as she lead them outside to sparring area were the other Lycans cleared so they could practice.

All of them stood in the middle of the ring. Kalika looked at them; 8 young men in their early twenties, rippling muscles, tussled hair and eyes that could make you melt.

''So we are sparring with Raze?'' Kenan asked

Kalika smirked as she took off her wool wrap from her shoulders.

''No Kenan... you all will be sparring against me.'' Kalika said with a smile as she turned to face them.

''But you're a woman and pregnant!'' Tobias exclaimed

She looked over at Raze who didn't seem at all impressed with his statement.

''Yes I am a woman and pregnant and right now you are a 23 year-old newborn Lycan with no skills and a hard on. Never forget who you are speaking too... that goes to anyone here, I maybe Lucian's wife but I am also the first Lycan woman of this clan and you will show me some respect as I was Lucian the leader. And following that smart remark Tobias you will start first.''

He muttered under his breath and joined Kalika in the center of the ring, feeling the soft sand under his feet. Lucian walked over to the ring and sat down next to Raze and Sabas.

They both started to spar and it seemed like a fair fight.

''Remember what I told all of you; you want to be cautious with your moves so that your opponent doesn't predict your next move.''

Tobias was about to grab Kalika by the waist using her pregnant stomach as a strategy somehow over her. She grabbed his arms and yanked them hard above his head

Thinking she was going to kick him in between his legs he was about to clench his thighs to protect himself. Instead Kalika had a sly smile and out of nowhere she head butted, with Tobias who staggered a little. In one flash Tobias went from standing to falling down to the ground after being violently kicked in the stomach.

In that moment all the other young lycans stood in awe at the sight of Kalika, six month pregnant take down Tobias as if he was a fly. Kalika quickly sat down on his chest and held a dagger to his throat ready to slash at any sign of movement.

''Like I said never be predictable with your movement. Tobias thought that I was going to kick him between the legs which gave me the advantage of head butting.'' Kalika said as she got up, then sticking her hand out for Tobias who took it. ''You are a good fighter Tobias, but you are letting your arrogance in the way.''

Tobias nodded and then left Kalika to cool off. They all sparred hand to hand and sword for another 3 hours and then finished so they could relax and eat. After everyone feasted like kings many lycans retired for the night. Kalika was sitting between Lucian's legs as she rested against his chest, with his hands draped over her stomach. They were near the fire enjoy the heat when they both were alert at the sounds of soft footsteps walking towards them.

In front of them was Tobias who kneeled in front of Lucian and Kalika.

''I know who you are lady Kalika and how important you are this clan. I've come to ask your pardon for my ignorance.'' Tobias declared with fear in his eye as Lucian looked at him and then tilted his head to look at Kalika.

''Kalika?'' Lucian asked as tried to read her.

''I forgive you Tobias.''

Tobias then got up back on his feet and left them alone.

''Have you thought of names for the twins?'' Kalika asked Lucian

''I have actually, I thought since your name means rose that for the girls we could continue with flower names. I was thinking of Calla and Sage and if we have sons I was thinking of Dinadan and Tristan.'' Lucian answered

''Calla and Sage & Tristan and Dinadan... I think they are perfect names my love.'' Kalika answered as she turned to face Lucian

''Shall we retire for the night Kalika?'' Lucian asked

Kalika answered by a soft kiss on Lucian's lips. ''Sleep sound's perfect and delicious.''

Lucian and Kalika both got up but Kalika was immediately swept up in Lucian's arms.

''Lucian after all this time together, how is it you never tire of carrying me?'' Kalika asked as he took her to their room

''Easy answer, because I love holding you, and even pregnant of our twins you are as light as feather.'' Lucian answered as he kicked their door open and then pushed to closed it.

He walked in big strides and gently placed her on their bed and tucked her under the covers. He then walked over to his side took off his shirt and joined Kalika in the bed. She then snuggled over and rested her head on his chest and they both held each other.

''I love you Lucian.'' Kalika whispered as she drifted off to sleep

''I love you too Kalika.'' Lucian replied


	7. The Twins

**Chap.7: The Twins**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!**

**- yue moon: I will don't worry**

**- Hope and Love: Happy you love it**

**- David boreanaz's wife247: Did you really think that after everything Lucian has been through that I was going to let Kalika and the twins die... Come on!!!!!**

**- Superdani a.k.: Those were my favourite parts to wear it!!!**

Lucian was woken from a deep sleep when Sabas shook him.

"Lucian... Lucian you must wake up now."

"Sabas? Is it time?" Lucian asked in a half awake voice

Sabas chuckled a little. "Yes Lucian, its time and very quickly. When I left Kalika was all ready giving birth to one of the twins." Sabas explained as Lucian put on his boots.

Without any notice Lucian bolted out of the room and ran down the stairs of the manor. He finally reached the room to see Arobella sponging down Kalika with cold water as she rested a moment.

"My lord Lucian, you have arrived just in time." Tiberus said as he watched Lucian rushed to Kalika's side.

Kalika started to moan and groan as she finished delivering the first twin. "And?" Kalika asked breathless

"Lord Lucian & Lady Kalika you have a healthy, beautiful baby kitten." Tiberus grinned

"What!!!" Lucian & Kalika screamed

"Forgive me Lord and Lady. I was merely trying to lighten the mood. The first twin is a girl." He answered while he clipped the umbilical cord and handed her to Arobella to be cleaned as she wailed piercing cries

"We have a daughter! I'm so proud of you Kalika." Lucian beemed while he kissed her.

"Kalika, it's time now to start pushing agin. Let's get your daughter's twin brother or sister out to the world."

"Okay, let's do this." Kalika simply answered as she propped herself up with the help of Lucian.

After what seemed as an eternity, Kalika stopped pushing, and was breathless. Lucian never felt more proud of his wife as he used the cold water soaked sponge and wiped her: forehead, face, neck, arms and top of her chest.

With a nod from Tiberus, Kalika started to push again while she grabbed Lucian's hand.

"That's it my love, good show me how much it hurts." Lucian coached to Kalika.

Kalika let go of Lucian's hand who had turned white. Lucian flexed his hand and let out a small ow.

"Oh! Stop complaining you big baby, I'm the one who is in real pain."

"I hate to interrupt but my lady Kalika, I applaud your courage for child birth is most challenging but you're going to have to push much harder to deliver this twin." Tiberus interrupted

"No, no I don't want to do this anymore. Lucian you the Lycans fearless leader... you do it." Kalika answered

"Oh my love, it pains me to see you in so much pain. If I could, I would deliver-" Lucian started

"Thank you for the beautiful lie Lucian but you and I both know you wouldn't deliver if you could."

"Kalika, move forward."

"What, why?"

"Just do it."

A confused Kalika moved forward and was startled as she felt Lucian sit behind her. He gently pulled her by her shoulders until she was against his athletic, muscular chest. He took her hands in his and kissed the side of her neck.

"Listen to me my love, I can see that this hurts but you are fearless. You are the first Lycan woman. There is an entire clan who would die for you to keep you safe. So I am going to help you deliver the only way I know how to, it might not do much but I will give you my strength."

Kalika nodded and started to push again, determined with Lucian's help.

"Oh God... I feel everything!" Kalika screamed

"That's it my love... keep pushing!" Lucian whispered in her ear

Arobella who was still busy with their daughter had sent Nessie to wipe cold water on Kalika's face. "Dont give up my lady, you're almost done just keep pushing." Nessie reassured

"This hurts... God just kill me, torture me but get this twin out of me!" Kalika screamed as she pushed out the other twin completely out.

"Well done my Lady, you did it!" Tiberus exclaimed

Kalika collapsed against Lucian breathless, covered in sweat and tired.

"You have a beautiful, healthy-" Tiberus started

"Please no humour Tiberus." Kalika begged

"Son, my lord and lady you have just given birth to beautiful, healthy twin boy and girl." He finished explaining s he handed the boy to Arobella to be cleaned.

Once Arobella and Nessie finished cleaning the boy, they wrapped him in a small wool blanket. Nessie walked over to Lucian, bowed slightly. "My lord Lucian and Lady Kalika, I present to you your son." Nessie stated as she gently placed him in Lucian's arms and made sure he supported the head.

"My son... he's beautiful my love." Lucian said as he leaned towards his son and kissed his head gently.

Finally Arobella walked over to Kalika with a big smile, bowed slightly. "My lord Lucian and my lady Kalika, I present to you your daughter." Arobella stated as she gently placed her in Kalika's arms and made sure she supported the head.

"She's so tiny and beautiful, Lucian."

"Just like her mother."

Kalika looked up and leaned her face forward as he Lucian kissed her gently.

**Later That Night**

Kalika and Lucian stood infront of the Lycan clan both with the twins in their arms.

"Listen all and listen well. The day has finally come, the birth of our twins." Lucian started

"I ask you all to help us raise them but most importantly to protect against any harm as if they were your own." Kalika finished

They all murmered and exchanged glances, especially Sabas as he couldn't keep his eyes off of Nessie.

"We would like to present to you the First Lycan Children of this clan. The Twins... our daughter Calla and our son Dinadan." Lucian presented the twins.

All cheered at the First Lycan Children.

**Author's Note: Short little chapter on the birth of the twins... enjoy!!!**


	8. 25 Years Later

**Chap.8: 28 Years Later**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!**

After 10 minutes searching, Lucian found Kalika sitting by a window watching the rain fall. She turned when she heard footsteps coming towards her. He saw that Kalika, his little light of love was sitting there with tears falling down her face.

"What's wrong Kalika? Are you hurt or ill?" Lucian franticly asked as he checked for injuries or signs of a fever.

"M-m-my babies are having babies!" Kalika cried in a fit of hiccups

Lucian laughed a little at Kalika. "My love this is a moment of great joy not of sadeness. Why don't you tell me the real for your tears?" Lucian asked as he dried her tears

"Oh Lucian! I look at the twins and I still see them as 4 years-old afraid that deathdealers are hiding under their beds. I feel old and ugly and now I'm going to be a grandmother!" Kalika cried

"You are as young as a spring lamb and for your beauty my love." Lucian started then stopped to kiss Kalika lovingly

While kissing her he cradled her head with his hands and gently massaged her head. She kissed him back and placed her arms around his neck. In this moment Lucian made her feel young and alive...all you need is love. Lucian stopped the kiss and pulled away and smiled as he left Kalika feeling breathless with all the stars in her eyes.

"My love nothing compares to your beauty. Every time I wake up and find you next to me, my only thought is how lucky I am to have the love of a woman. You are the mother of my children and soon the grandmother to our grandchildren. In my eyes there is nothing that even compares to you." Lucian explained

"But Calla doesn't want my help!"

"Maybe not now in this moment but she will always need your help!"

Kalika was about to answer but was interrupted by a loud thundering scream

"I don't care! I WANT MY MOTHER!" Calla screamed

"Yyyeeees! I'm coming baby... Mama to the rescue!" Kalika screamed while running off.

After many minutes of pushing, panting, sweating and grunting both Calla and Danaka gave birth to the children. Both Lucian and Kalika cheered then rushed into the hallway.

"We have a grandson Kalika, he looks like Dinadan but with Danaka's nose."

"And Lucian, we have a granddaughter."

"Our little girl had a little girl?"

"Yes my love and she's just so precious. She looks like Calla but with Jared's black hair."

Lucian and Kalika returned to the children. Kalika smiled at the sight of Calla holding her daughter and Jared who was simply beeming.

"Kalika we would like to present, your granddaughter Rosie." Jared announced as he placed her in Kalika's arms.

"Hello sweetheart, hello my little Rosie. Do you know who I am? I'm your grandmother... what's that? I look to young to be a grandma, I couldn't agree more!" Kalika cooed as she rocked Rosie in her arms.

**Meanwhile**

Lucian was delighted to meet his grandson Caleb but now they both waited as Tiberus worked on Danaka. After some time Tiberus finally came out of the room with a blank face.

"Finally! How is Danaka? How is my wife?"

"The delivery was extremely difficult Dinadan and there was a great deal of blood loss. Had she been a lycan well it would have been easier-" Tiberus started

"I don't understand, speak plain." Dinadan interrupted

Tiberus took in a deep breath. "It pains me to say this. Your wife is dead; she didn't survive the birth... I am truly sorry Dinadan." Tiberus apologized

Dinadan staggered backwards a little but when he walked into the room to see Danaka one last time. He took her cold hands in his and fell down to his knees.

"I am so sorry lamb. Danaka forgive me I should have turned you into a lycan but I was afraid I was going to break your spirit." Dinadan cried

He bent down and gave her one final kiss. When he pulled away he cried every tear from his body as he rested his head on her chest and held onto Danaka.

It had been 3 months since Danaka died, time had seemed to move ever so slowly but today was a good day. Today was the day that Sabas had married Nessie.

Nessie was nervous as she stood before Sabas. For she was a maid and she knew tonight was going to change that forever. Sabas felt her nervousness as an animal feel's the approach of a storm.

"Nessie you don't need to worry, we'll take tonight slowly." Sabas said then kissed her trying to get her relax.

Nessie relax completely when Sabas kissed her, he kissed her with such passion, need and urgency that made Nessie felt that she had melted against him.

"My sweet Nessie turn around." Sabas whispered as he kissed her neck.

Nessie turned around and felt his strong hands worked at undoing the lacing of her dress. He struggled a little at first but then had no problem undoing the lacing. He slowly kissed the exposed skin of her back as the dress slid down to the floor. Once she stepped out of the dress, she pulled the pins and pearls out, letting her curly red hair fall in waves.

"My God, Nessie you are so beautiful." Sabas said as he watched the countless flames from the candles dance on her skin.

"And you Sabas... are handsome, unlike any man." Nessie answered

Nessie felt Sabas settle between her legs and completly let herself be taken away by his kisses. He penetrated her in one movement but stopped immediately as Nessie cried out in pain.

"Nessie, sweetheart are you all right? Damn I really tried not to hurt you."

"I'm allright Sabas, this pain was expected of tonight. Just give me a moment my love." Nessie answered

Sabas kissed her lovingly, gently and softly as he waited for her to breathe normally.

"Do you want me to continue, Nessie?"

Nessie didn't answer Sabas instead she grabbed and pulled him towards her so she could kiss him passionately. She wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him to continue, which he did. After reaching their orgasm 4 times, Sabas crashed down on Nessie, rolled over and both of them were covered in sweat and panting as they tried to catch their breaths.

Sabas opened his arms and Nessie came over, head on his chest.

"I love you Nessie."

"I love you too Sabas." Nessie answered as she looked up to her husband

He looked down at his wife and kissed her softly. Once they pulled away from their kiss and Nessie placed her head back down on his chest. Sabas reached down and pulled the blankets up to cover them and slept in each other's arms.

While Sabas & Nessie slept, Lucian & Kalika said to tearfull goodbye on Kalika's part. Dinadan & Caleb and Calla, Jared and Rosie were all leaving to go live on their own with their 3 month old children.

"Now don't be strangers, and write me letters." Kalika tearfully said as they were on their way.

Lucian took Kalika in his arms as Kalika cried.

"My babies and their babies are gone." She finally whispered

Author's Note: Ta-da after long wait here is the new chapter and I have been completly exhausted with work, my one month internship and now back at school^^


End file.
